


Please don't leave

by Livesinanimehell



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livesinanimehell/pseuds/Livesinanimehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute Klance fix with a little feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please don't leave

**Author's Note:**

> wow so this is my first fic posted enjoy

“A paladin” Lance smirked at himself in the mirror. He was tall, good looking and certainly wasn't lacking in strength. His uniform fit him tightly, showing off his well sculpted slender form. The White and blue colors making his tanned skin glow “lance you are looking fine” he purred to his reflection, turning to look at his butt in the uniform. Being a defender of the universe certainly had its perks, getting to ride a giant blue robot cat, having your friends around you all the time, being super cool and powerful, but it did come with one con.  
“Hey dumbass stop ogling at your own ass we have training to do”  
Lance groaned and frowned. That, was the one con, his fellow team mate, Keith, and the red paladin. He flipped Keith the bird and frowned at him  
“Does it always have to be about training with you?” he grumbled, walking after the other male. Keith was shorter than Lance by a few inches and had long dark brown hair, as well as strong toned muscles that went well with his pale smooth skin. Not that lance was looking, but it was hard not to notice how attractive the other male was. Keith rolled his eyes  
“If you wanna be able to save anyone we need to train” He pulled out his sword and entered the training room, “Training level one” He called to the castle. Lance rolled his eyes  
“Alright are we working together or against?” he asked drawing his gun, “why are we the only ones here?”  
“Because dumb ass we’re the only ones that don’t work well together so Shiro decided we needed extra training time together” Keith sighed and lowered his body to face the incoming attacks. Lance begrudgingly put his back to keith’s and raised his gun  
“I think we’ve been working a lot better together recently” He grumbled, shooting one of the robots. “Well at least we do when in serious danger”  
“Yah but you still get on my nerves” keith said smirking a little as he moved away from lance a bit to slice a training robot down.  
“No shit pretty boy” lance sighed, annoyed. He turned his head to watch Keith a bit, amused as all the robots began attacking the other male “maybe if you worshiped me a little more we could get along” he Shrugged as he shot the robots in the back, ending level one of training. Keith was panting softly, looking annoyed but slightly amused.  
“Worship you? What kind of fantasy are you living in?” he snickered. Lance frowned he couldn’t stand that stupid smirk Keith always wore. He reloaded his gun at his shoulder and fired at shot at the other male out of spite. Keith jumped out of the way snarling “what the fuck was that for?!” he shouted angrily. He got up and ran at Lance, knocking his gun away with his sword. In his rush to attack back though, he lost his balance and lance was able to knock his sword away. Now with no weapons, and only angry yelling, the boys pounced on each other. Keith’s fist connected with Lance’s mouth in a blow that startled them both. Lance looked up in shock as blood dripped from his lip down his chin and neck, Keith was sitting on top of him pinning him down. Both boys were breathing heavy and now looking ashamed. “S-Shit….Lance i’m really sorry i didn’t mean to……” Keith quickly climbed off lance and backed away a little as lance stood and tried to wipe the blood off his face  
“I started the fight it’s my fault…” he mumbled “i’m gonna go wash this off….” he turned on his heels and exited the room quickly, leaving keith to stand alone feeling guilty.  
After a moment of thought Keith ran after Lance, Running to his room. The door was cracked open so he entered, slowly walking to the bathroom and slowly cracking the door open. His face flushed bright red as he watched through the door as lance took off his uniform, leaving him in pants and a tank top, the tank was soaked in blood even though the blood had mostly stopped flowing from his lip. Keith watched as lance took off his shirt, leaving his smooth tanned skin bare. His heart started to beat faster as his eyes wandered over every beautiful imperfection on Lance’s skin. Keith took a breath, he couldn’t hide in the doorway and stare like a creep forever. He knocked the door swinging open a bit  
“Hey…..” he cleared his throat a little “um let me help you patch that up ok? i’m…...Really sorry for hitting you” Keith said as he let himself in. He quickly grabbed a warm washcloth before Lance could protest, and pointed to the toilet “Sit. And i Don’t want to hear anything, i feel really bad ok? Just let me help you” Lance felt anything he was going to say die in his throat. He sat like Keith had ordered him to and looked away, blushing a little as keith leaned over him and began to gently wash the blood off his chest with the warm cloth.  
“I didn’t know you could be this gentle.” he remarked, trying to break the silence somehow. Keith’s face flushed a little  
“W-well i wouldn't want to hurt you more would i?” he grumbled softly, gently wiping off Lances neck. When he finally reached his mouth he couldn't help but look as he gently wiped the blood off. Lances lip was slightly swollen and a little bruised. Keith felt guilt well up “i’m really sorry….” he mumbled, gently cleaning up the cut, his fingers brushed over lance’s surprisingly soft lips, making the taller male blush  
“K-keith it’s fine….I forgive you it’s just a bruise i’ll be fine” Lance said his eyes trained on keith’s hand near his mouth. His eyes drifted up and his breath caught in his throat when he locked eyes with Keith’s purple ones. He felt his face heating up, when a blaring siren startled him and Keith. Both boys jumped up and threw on their uniforms, grabbing their weapons and rushing out of lance's room, heading to the main control room. Lance gasped in horror when he saw their friends sprawled on the ground, seemingly unconscious. He ran to help them when he collided with an invisible barrier, flying back with a yelp and crashing into keith.  
“Lance! Are you alright?” keith asked worried, helping the taller male to his feet  
“Our friends are in there! We can’t get in there’s some kind of barrier What do we do?!” Lance’s eyes widened “Get down!” he shouted, shoving keith to the floor and diving down with him as a round of gun shots fired above their heads. Keith activated his weapon  
“Ok now would be a really great time to use those battle skills together!” he yelled as the attackers stopped firing to reload. Lance nodded and activated his gun. He stood and began firing back. “Get your shield out i’ll cover you!” he called back, running forward a bit and continuing to fire rapidly. Keith nodded and activated his shield, putting his back at lance’s as they began to move down the hallway, when fire started up again they spun so keith’s shield was protecting them. They continued down the hall like this until they reached an open room where they could both fight. As they took out galara, after galara, lance began to inch his way towards the control panel. Once he reached it, he lowered his guard and began to tamper with it, trying to disable the force field. Keith was doing a fair job of covering him, but the more damage he took, the worse he began to look. Purple spots formed all over his body, and he began to change. Slowly at first, but quicker as the fighting went on.  
“YES!” Lance cried victoriously when he managed to get the field down  
Keith I did…..it….” Lance's eyes widened when he turned and saw his friend. Keith's hair had turned purple and his eyes a bright yellow. He was panting heavily and purple blood oozed from cuts on his splotched purple skin. Lance took a step back “K-Keith what…..what’s going on?” Keith looked at lance “I-i’m sorry! I can explain I-I-.....” Keith stopped and his eyes widened as he was shot in the back and collapsed to the ground.  
“KEITH!” Lance shouted, he ran over and picked the other male up, cradling his head gently. When he looked up fire was in his eyes “NO ONE HURTS KEITH BUT ME YOU QUIZNAKS!” he shouted angrily, standing and rapidly firing his gun, The galera's began to scream and flee as lance fought, anger fueling his adrenaline. Once every galara was gone from the ship. Lance stumbled back to keith’s unconscious body and cradled him, until he blacked out.  
When lance woke up, his eyes were fuzzy. He groaned and sat up slowly, shiro was sitting next to him gravely.  
“S-shiro?...” lance said quietly “w-where's keith?....” Shiro looked solemnly at the ground.  
“Keith is….healing...he’s going to be fine but it might take a while…” Lance gripped at the sheets on his bed “this is my fault…..” he whispered, small tears forming in his eyes “i should have been covering him!”  
“Lance it’s not your fault he’s going to be fine!” shiro said firmly gripping lances shoulders. “The important thing is that you’re both ok, and that you saved all of us…” Lance shook his head, tears dripping down his cheeks “i need to go see him…” he said quietly, forcing himself out of bed despite shiro’s protests to rest.  
When Lance reached in infirmary, he ran to keith’s pod and gently placed his hands against the cool smooth surface, looking in at the other male, whose skin looked paler than usual, and whose breath was even but shallow. “Please be ok keith…..i’m sorry….” lance said softly, resting his forehead against the pod and sighing. The next day, lance woke up groggily on the floor, he had slept out by keith’s pod wanting to be there when he woke up. He glance down to see he was covered by a blanket and there was a cup of tea next to him. “Shiro….” he thought smiling and blushing softly, looking up at keith who was still inside the pod. Lance sighed and picked up the tea, taking a sip and smiling just a little. “When you’re all better…” lance said talking to the pod “i’ll make sure to make you tea…..I know lemon is your favorite….I see you drink it all the time after training...With just a tiny bit of milk and no sugar…” lance chuckled softly. “ I don’t understand that exactly...I like my tea to be sweet….” He sighed sadly and looked down into his tea. “keith….I’m sorry….i should have been covering you…..I let you get hurt…” lance felt tears rolling down his cheeks again. “ I...I don’t hate you…..Well I did but…..I didn’t know you…..It’s just...once you left the garrison….and I moved up….it was always… ‘keith would have done it better….keith wouldn’t have crashed….why can’t you be perfect like keith was?’.....” lance sighed “i resented you….because even though I tried my hardest and did the best i could.. I wasn’t...Keith….but i know….none of that is your fault…. You’re not a bad person…..i’m just….i’m sorry…..If you can hear me i guess…..I...I don’t hate you…..I actually like you a lot….” lance shook his head “what the hell am I doing….you can’t hear me….i’m just talking to myself aren't I…..” Lance stood, he needed to get some air. Quickly he exited the pod room and his feet brought him to keith’s room. Nervously he looked inside and saw Keith’s jacket. He walked in and picked it up, hugging it to his chest and sighing. ‘How did this happen…’ he thought to himself ‘when did this smell become comforting…..when did his laugh and smile make me happy….when did i become so afraid of losing him?....”  
“LANCE!” A call startled him from his thoughts and he bolted down the hall, running to the pod room to see keith groaning softly and climb out of the pod, being helped by shiro. With wide eyes lance ran over “you absolute asshole!” he shouted, tears forming in his eyes. Keith looked startled and a little hurt “l-lance what?-!” Keith’s eyes widened as lance threw his arms around him and hugged him tightly “don’t you ever….get hurt and scare me like that again you dick…..” he said quietly. Keith blinked and hugged lance back “I won’t...i’m sorry...y-you’re not scared of me?...” he asked quietly.  
“No of course not…..whatever the hell you are...you’re still keith….and that’s the keith I…..I like…” he said finishing his sentence quickly. (shiro snickering quietly at the word choice). Keith blushed softly and took a deep breath, relaxing into lance’s arms. Lance smiled  
“Come on….let’s go get you set up to rest” He said softly, blushing as he took keith’s hand and led him back to his room. He sat keith on the bed, and grabbed some extra blankets, wrapping them around the other male. He Smiled and then his eyes widened and he darted off. Keith cocked his head as lance left and he sighed, nuzzling his face into the blankets that smelled like lance, slowly, he let his ears appear. They were soft and fuzzy, purple like a glara’s. They were the only galra part of him that were always visible he just hid them in his hair. But he felt safer now letting them show. Lance returned quickly, carrying a hot cup of tea and smiling. When keith saw him he quickly hid his ears again, making lance smile sadly.  
“You don’t need to hide them you know…” he said quietly as he handed the cup of tea to keith who sighed happily at the warmth. He sat behind keith on the bed and began to play with his hair, much to the other male’s surprise, but not displeasure. He sighed and leaned back into lance, smiling as his hair was played with and braided. Slowly, he let his ears show again, and lance chuckled softly “they’re cute…” he said gently running a hand along one and beginning to scratch behind them gently. Much to his surprise, keith began to purr softly, his eyes closing and his head turning a little so he was practically nuzzling into lance’s hand. Blushing brightly, but with a smile, lance scratched Keith’s soft ears like a cat as the purring grew louder and happier. Keith set down his tea at some point and leaned so far into lance that they both fell over on the bed, lance underneath keith’s warm form. The dark haired male whined a little when lance stopped petting him, but when he looked down at lance under him, his face grew warm. Lance blinked and without thinking reached his hands up, cupping keith’s face and kissing him gently. Keith’s eyes widened but his body reacted and kissed lance back. Thier lips moved together, slowly at first. Lance’s lips were just as soft as keith imagined them, so warm and comforting. Soon both boys pulled away, knowing something had changed for the both of them, and both of them liking the change. Lance gave a soft kiss to both of keith’s ears, and smiled softly, pulling one of the blankets over both of them and snuggling into keith as they both layed down and started to drift to sleep.  
“Keith?.....”  
“Yah?...”  
“Please…..don’t leave me…..alright?.....”  
“....I wont…...Hey lance?”  
“Yes?.....”  
“I love you….”  
“…..I love you too”

The end


End file.
